


死局(燕归来) 39(下)

by cat5102



Category: (鄞剑) 死局
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5102/pseuds/cat5102





	死局(燕归来) 39(下)

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000188582 StartFragment:0000000631 EndFragment:0000188565
    
    
    (三十九) 春色浓(下)  
    
    2.无尽相思谁能懂  
    
    顾剑很想走,很想马上离开,置身在方寸之间,四周充斥着粗重的喘息声,在寂静的夜里,一点一滴的扩大,每多待一分都是一种折磨,顾剑痛苦的遮住双耳,深怕情欲会像藤蔓一样,蔓延孳生,一个不小心就会失控,渐渐地侵蚀自己的理智.
    
    肆意的喘气声,越来越急促,伴随男人低哑的呻吟.  
    
    『呃....表哥.』  
    
    口中不停唤着心中挚爱,藉由脑海的意淫跟手上的丹青,李承鄞终于能放下积压已久的欲念,这几日与顾剑相处,每一次的接触,甚至每一次的对谈,都会迫使情欲慢慢滋长.
    
    说白了,就是想上了他,就想据为己有.  
    
    为了获得畅快的满足,李承鄞肖想顾剑的身影就在眼前,顾剑的眼眶蒙上一层水雾,愤愤不平的表情,透着初尝人事的羞涩,颤抖的伸出粉舌,对李承鄞哀求,敞开的双腿,任由极致的湿润包复下身,不时发出难耐的呻吟,诱使李承鄞加速套弄,他忘情的用力一顶,眼前浮现顾剑含着泪光,娇噌喊着不能太深,他沉沦欲海的媚态,勾得李承鄞霎那间攀至愉悦的高峰.
    
    『呃阿...顾剑.......』  
    
    一阵舒爽的叹息,瞬息之间,让李承鄞得到了解放,就像是一头被松绑的野兽,此刻除了爽快的淋漓尽致,再无其他的想法.  
    
    终于,李承鄞餍足了,总算喂饱自己,拿起备好了湿巾,缓缓擦拭滚烫的白浊.  
    
    全程,顾剑未曾移开过目光,他神情惊讶,甚至瞠目结舌,下意识微启的双唇,让外头的气息充斥口腔,一时间他不由的口干舌燥,最难以启齿的是,顾剑的下身也硬了,茎身不争气的抬头撑起他的衣袍.  
    
    他握紧拳头,不断叨念着,完蛋了!  真的完蛋了!!  
    
    此时此刻,顾剑的念头只剩下逃,他绝对不能被李承鄞发现,凝聚内腑之力,他打算施展缩地疾步离开寝殿,只是他万万没想到,连提气聚力,这么简单的事情都办不到,慌张跟急迫,压得他快喘不过气,让他失去平常的能力,无法正常发挥.  
    
    既然都被困住了,顾剑只能接受了,他想躲回帷幕,避开被撞见的机率,顾剑往后退了几步,却不小心踩到自己,一个重心不稳,他的身子往后倒下.  
    
    电光石火间,下意识拉住纱帘,想稳住自身,却换来失控的拉扯,帘杆根本支撑不住,硬生砸落,轻轻飘落的薄纱将顾剑包裹.  
    
    倒卧的一瞬间,发出剧烈的撞击声.  
    
    碰!  
    
    一切发生得太快了,顾剑根本来不急反应,他摔得发全身发疼,眼前陷入一片黑暗,他想挣扎摆脱,却迎来一股温热的气息,扑面而来的味道是沉着的白檀混杂一点墨香.  
    
    是李承鄞,顾剑抗拒他的靠近,用力推了他一把,却他被避开,顾剑被强行搀扶,李承鄞的举动是霸道,是不容许任何的拒绝,顾剑还摸不着头续,就被李承鄞带往寝间.  
    
    随即,身上的纱帘被掀起,顾剑放眼四周,一切的摆设皆与当年相同,记忆中的黑檀书架,每日抄写的习字帖,甚至是那几盆黄菊,一景一物都在那里,彷佛清凉宫主人未曾离开过.  
    
    唯一不同的是.  
    
    周遭悬挂不少丹青,画中之人身穿白衣姿态潇洒,他仗剑而立,他策马奔驰,他置身在杏花雨下,他拔剑舞之,他临案执笔专心一致,最特别的是那幅黄衣女子伫立河畔,她收掌于胸单手挽衣,眉眼之间与白衣男子十分相像,周身散发的都是卓傲不群的自负.  
    
    无论是白衣男子,还是黄衣女子,这里的每一幅画,描绘的每个身影都是顾剑.  
    
    落下的每一笔是思念,是不能宣之于口的情意.  
    
    原来这就是清凉宫的秘密,原来这就是皇帝想隐藏的秘密.  
    
    顾剑傻楞楞的环视一周,他松开李承鄞的手,挪起脚步往里头的床榻走近,每往前一步,他的心好像不能控制,他不敢细想这到底是什么感觉,直到面对最后的那幅画像,他吃惊地瞪大双眼.  
    
    画中之人身穿五彩凤纹服,半裸的身躯横躺在榻上,伸出修长的腿,却遮掩不住根部的粉色,散乱的发丝复盖在胸前,羞涩的遮挡乳首,若隐若现的锁骨,半闭的眼眸,沉着的神情,他散发出的气息,除了诱人的媚态,更多的是难以亲近的绝美.  
    
      
    
    这是真的是我吗?......  
    
    所以,刚才李承鄞是对这幅画自渎吗?
    

不!! 太奇怪了,这是不对的,不可以....

如今真相摆在眼前,一时间,顾剑浑身发凉,不由自主地冷汗直流.

顾剑发觉,看来这次自己真的逃不掉了.

『你怎么会来找我呢?...表哥』一双手从顾剑的身后环抱,滚烫的热度紧贴着,温热的鼻息抵着顾剑的发顶,他陶醉地吸了一口馨香.

他吐露每一句都贴在顾剑的耳边,轻唤一句表哥,低哑的嗓音,是带着磁性的呢喃,对顾剑而言,他嗅到得是危险的气息.

是欲望...是男人深沉的欲望.

顾剑不管内力能否运行,他出掌挣脱,无奈,李承鄞的动作比他更快,抚摸他发硬的坚挺,李承鄞的嘴角带着笑意,调戏着他 『表哥怎么硬了呢? 可是想要我?』

话一说完,李承鄞松开顾剑,看着惊慌失措的他,又说 『表哥...偷窥不是一件好事,既然你都知道,朕偷藏在清凉宫的秘密,那你打算如何?』

见他一语不发,李承鄞收起调笑的心态,冷冷说道 『这真的..是最后一次了,朕还是会让你走,只不过今晚就走,从今往后,你我不再相见.』

『等我医好你,我自然就会离开,如何?』

『顾剑.....你够了没? 你以为朕的皇宫是你,说来就来说走就走的地方吗? 你确实能治我身上的寒症,但你的出现只会搅乱我的心思,光这几日的相处,朕就快受不了,若是长久下来,情愫增长,我能承受..你又丢下我的痛苦吗? 朕 会不会,又陷入三年前得不到你的痛苦,顾剑你真的没有心,你知道吗? 你比谁都还要残忍.』

面对李承鄞的控诉,顾剑一时间无言以对,一见此状,李承鄞不禁失笑,他笑得苦涩,反问顾剑『怎么了? 无话可说了吗?』

顾剑别开眼,不敢看着李承鄞,他知道此刻李承鄞的表情,是从未有过的哀伤.

李承鄞很快压抑住情绪,他抿一抿唇,故作坚强,又接着说『你别担心,朕知道赵盛总有一天会离开,所以早就找到方法可以减缓寒症,你当真以为,朕是可以任人摆布吗? 』

『不可能,你到底找到什么方法?』

『你看看.』

顾剑从李承鄞手上接下白瓷瓶,他倒了一点在手心,粗略一闻,又尝了一些,忍不住惊呼出声 『这是烈焰丹,你怎能服用这个...』

大内密药烈焰丹,此药服下除了能解修习寒冰掌的毒性,更能抵制冰魄寒气,对于舒缓寒症确实有用,不过当寒气日益消退,便无法再用烈焰丹,若强行服用只会五内俱焚,甚至经脉俱断.

此法能用一时,但绝非上策.

李承鄞笑得于刃有余,不把寒症之事放在眼里 『此举极为凶险,那又如何呢? 朕明白,无论是谁都不能以朕的性命来要胁朕.』

话都完了,李承鄞没给顾剑好脸色,直说 『既然如此,你该走了.』

『可是.....』

李承鄞见他一动也不动,甚至犹豫不决,他知道顾剑只是同情他,只是这施舍来的感情,李承鄞一点也不想要,他有他的自尊,既然虚假的伪善,让顾剑走不了,不如就帮他一把.

『不走,是吗? 朕会派人处置药王谷,理由是假借和亲之名,实则祸乱后宫,不知表哥你觉得如何?』

『你敢!!』

『朕又有什么不敢的,只不过今后..药王谷又该如何立足江湖,不知道谷主大人...你可有什么对策呢?』

看着顾剑气得浑身发抖,李承鄞忍不住放声大笑,他口气冷酷无情,根本不留余地 『你只有两条路可以走,要嘛! 乖乖留下来做我的人,要嘛! 就给我滚.』

『李承鄞,我是你的表哥,难道我们不能做单纯的兄弟吗? 我一样会关心你,一样会陪在你的身边,这样不是很好吗? 你为什么非要这样逼我呢?』

『朕逼你? 你想做兄弟就好了,朕也想跟你做一对普通的兄弟,可是朕做不到,是你...是你一直在逼朕,你看到清凉宫的摆设吧! 这些画像,还有当年你养的猫,你喜欢的大黄狗,你可知这三年多,朕都活在这里面,活在朕自行编织的梦里,朕把自己的心关在这里,不断地克制....为了..就是还你自由....』

李承鄞撕心裂肺的喊着,他第一次揭下身为帝王的面具,面对自己早就伤得千疮百孔的心,他挫败的低头,让顾剑看不清楚,此刻的他是什么表情.

一时间,空气弥漫着说不出口的吊诡,顾剑觉得有异,想走近一步,却见李承鄞往后躲避,他警戒的模样,让顾剑非探不可.

侧身向前,顾剑搭上李承鄞的手,紊乱的脉息,翻腾的寒气,看来李承鄞是发作了,顾剑暗道不好,连忙说道『李承鄞你先冷静,让我替你施针.』

李承鄞不领情,迳自拍开顾剑的手,抽起腰间的扇子与他对峙 『不必了,你快把丹药...还给我.....』

顾剑识得那柄扇子,扇面乃天蚕丝制成,扇骨是金刚山的玄铁打造,此乃是段剑山庄的神兵利器,人称风雷扇,无需内力也能执掌,只要张开扇面催劲舞动,必能卷起狂啸风劲,让敌人难以近身.

顾剑不敢掉以轻心,他压低身子,一面说着,一面准备伺机而动 『你先听我的.』

李承鄞难受到说不话来,他使劲地摊开扇面朝着顾剑挥舞,顾剑不避不闪出掌力抗,趁其不备,他压下风雷扇,与李承鄞唇齿相碰,霎那间,李承鄞的脑袋无法思考,他失去反抗的能力,任由顾剑环住他的颈部,源源不绝的内力灌输,总算压制住蠢蠢欲动的寒气.

这是顾剑第一次主动吻他,就算知道顾剑是逼不得已,他还是十分欢喜,一手复盖在顾剑的后脑勺,加深了这个吻,李承鄞搂住他的腰,让顾剑落入情欲的狂风暴雨.

舌头灵巧的探入,恣意的翻搅,唇舌的相缠,一时间难分难舍,他霸道的吻让顾剑浑身酥软,只能紧贴着彼此的身躯,见他情动瘫软的模样,李承鄞更加情不自禁,他隔着衣衫抚摸顾剑的身子,激动得在每一处徘回.

就算身陷其中,顾剑还记得要灌输内力给李承鄞,只是他越来越攀不住,快将李承鄞松开了,忽然胸前传来一阵刺痛感,痛觉夹带着颤栗的快感,让顾剑无法控制的颤抖,难耐的低吟从他口中传出.

李承鄞的粗喘一声,一面舔吮顾剑的喉结,一把将顾剑抱起,将他的身子压在床榻上继续吻着,拉扯开的衣带弃之一旁,散开的外袍,里头只剩下一件底裤.

顾剑埋在他的颈窝,闷闷声音,像是在撒娇一样『让我替你施针,好不好?』

李承鄞不放过他,硬是把他挖出来,他抵住顾剑的额头,色眯眯的说道『既然如此,不如先做一回.』

顾剑为之气结,硬是咬了李承鄞一口,痛骂他 『都什么时候了,李承鄞你疯了吗?』

李承鄞笑得更色,舔了一口,双手隔着底裤不断搓揉顾剑浑圆的臀部 『牡丹花下死,做鬼也风流,朕不在意.....大不了你就松手,朕顶多是没命.』

摸着底裤的裤头,李承鄞最后又问一次 『表哥脱了这件,朕就不能回头,你若不想要,就把丹药给我,朕还可以饶了你.』

此时此刻,顾剑近乎一丝不挂,他知道一旦跨过这一步,等于是默许了李承鄞,他跟李承鄞就真的做不回单纯的表兄弟.

三年了,他跟李承鄞的幻影夜夜纠缠,他始终看不清自己的心,其实不是懂,是不敢面对.

如今呢?

面对李承鄞的索求,李承鄞给予的爱抚,反而让顾剑更看清楚自己的决心.

深吸一口气,他再次献上自己,情到深处的唇齿相磨,每一次的触碰,都让李承鄞为之疯狂,意乱情迷的抚摸,随着褪下的底裤,让两人的气息更加粗重.

『别摸....李承鄞....好痒...哈...啊....哈....』

李承鄞啃咬他的腰间肉,蛊惑舔拭他每一寸肌肤,每一次的逼近,都让顾剑的理智渐渐失守,落入李承鄞带给他的情欲,一手托起顾剑的臀部,任由湿润的唇印下吻痕,他赞叹着,爱不释手的说道『表哥你这里真的好翘,好美...好甜...』

酥痒的滋味占据,无论顾剑如何闪躲,李承鄞仍旧不厌其烦,在他身上点燃折磨的火花,一时间,顾剑觉得委屈极了,甚至急得眼眶湿润,向他求饶 『嗯...求你了,不要..真的很痒.』

见到他因为沉沦欲望而泪眼婆娑的模样,李承鄞顿时失控,他完全按耐不住,终于让欲望支配一切.

他放任自己啃拭顾剑,烙下属于自己的气味,刻意加重胸前的爱抚,他的双眼盛满了欲望,先轻轻碰触,让舌尖勾舔他的乳首.

一下又一下,诱人的折磨,终于让顾剑发出啜泣的颤抖声 『李承鄞不可以舔....不...我好难受..』

李承鄞的喉头发出低哑的声音 『来不急了,朕已经停不下来了.』

他铁了心,加深每一次的挑逗,他要让顾剑忘我,他要让顾剑再也离不开他,无论是肉体抑或是他的心.

顾剑极致的炽热困住,他已经难以自持,一切犹如脱缰野马一般,全都失序了,流逝的内力,让他无力施展,再也无法压制李承鄞身上的寒症.

『哈........啊.....不行,我的内力使...不出来了,快...你快停下来.』

『李承鄞你快停下来......』

就算寒症压不住,就算他痛得浑身颤抖,就算胸口的血液快被冻结,李承鄞还是用意志撑着,继续爱抚着顾剑,直到顾剑发出难受叫唤『好痛...真的好痛....』

李承鄞吓得心慌意乱,他抱着顾剑不断问着 『表哥,是朕弄痛你了吗? 朕还没碰到那里? 你到底怎么?』

顾剑执掌聚力,贴着李承鄞的胸膛,将内力导向李承鄞,顾剑总算放心了,胸口的难受,心疼的折磨,此刻终于稍稍纾减,他松懈下来,投入李承鄞的怀抱,听着他平稳的心跳声,喃喃说道 『你听我的,好不好?』

李承鄞知道错了,他一动也不动,都顺着顾剑的意思『好,朕都依你的.』

闻言,顾剑心满意足的笑,抱着衣冠楚楚的他,对他许下诺言『我答应你,我哪里都不去,从今以后我会陪在你身边.』


End file.
